Just Once
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: Just once, I wondered what it would be like to have everything actually go smoothly with my little worker.


**A/N: Just gonna take a small break from The Fallen Ones and write this~ Enjoy!**

**Just Once**

_Just once, I wondered what it would be like to get someone who wasn't a fuck-up. _

Byron wrapped his arms around Rabbit, a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry about old Byron," he spoke softly, looking into her hazel eyes, which were flooded with slight fear and some sorrow. "Just stay lucky, okay?"

"Thank you," Her voice was soft like always. So quiet but holding back the power he had heard once before. "I'll drop by whenever I can."

"Remember what I told you," he started, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Get what you need from these missions, then get out before the crash, okay? I don't want to see you stranded."

"I'll be fine, By," she giggled, burying her head into his chest. "I'll see you around?"

"Of course, baby girl," He released the young criminal, waving goodbye as she exited the building and got into her Patriot Vegas. Yeah, he was gonna miss her. But he knew she'd drop by to bug him.

Club Gaijin was blaring with the usual music. Seung leaned against the counter, white eyes admiring the outside world. That's when he noticed something out of the ordinary. A black Patriot Vegas stopping at the entrance. Out stepped a young girl, her pale skin seeming to glow under the moon's light. She ran a hand through her midnight blue hair, teeth gently biting bottom lip. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Another reject he supposed.

"Over here!" he called when the girl entered, catching her attention. He looked her up and down. Black tank top with white edging and the ghost kitty on the front, black combat pants, knife holster strapped to her right leg, and black and red boots. Her dog tags, colored in the Blood Rose colors, along with the bracelets she wore. Surely another reject. "What's your name?"

"Rabbit," Voice was quiet and weak. She'd be gone within the hour. "You're Seung, right?"

"You got it," he replied dryly, before shooing her away. "Get to work. I'll send you some information soon."

"Thank you. Goodbye!" She quickly turned her heels, walking out. That surprised him. Usually, others would stick around and try to talk about him; talk about his _cousin_. He grit his teeth at the thought. And this girl. Rabbit, was it? She was probably just a spy from Jeung. She'd be gone soon.

Before she knew it, Rabbit was being thrown into a mission. Simple enough. Go blow up and burn some cars, throw up another gang's tag, boom! It'd be over! Seung watched her progress. She was also paired with another criminal. Poor guy didn't work at all. Rabbit seemed to be all over the place, destroying the cars. Tagging was quick, easy, and looked fucking beautiful. He was impressed, to be honest. The girl did a great job for being all quiet. And whatever she got, she brought back to him. No one else. _Him_. She didn't bother him, either. Never asked questions. Only how he was doing and if he was okay. She never asked about his past, never asked about Jeung. Perhaps that fucker messed up and actually sent him a good one. Or perhaps he was tricking him. Yeah. That was it.

Over time, Rabbit completed more missions and stayed loyal to Seung. She brought him whatever he needed. Money, drugs, technology, you name it, she got it for him. She never asked why he needed it. And after all of this time, he found out why she was with him. She left Byron in order to raise her rank in the criminal world. Yeah, he had gotten an email from his friend, saying a new worker would be drifting through. Usually, they would work with Seung a while then leave to go try and be loyal to his cousin. This one didn't. Instead, she stayed with him. She did whatever he asked. And when he brought up Jeung, told her that the Blood Roses should be ran by him and not that fucker, she agreed. She said Jeung didn't understand anything about gangs; said he just wanted a name. She told Seung that she could see a better leader in him. They didn't talk too much about the subject after that. He smiled, for once, when the girl dropped by to see him.

_Just once, I wondered what it would be like to rely on someone._

Seung sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. How long had he been seated at the laptop, trying to interfere with these hacking fuckers? He couldn't keep doing this. He was way too tired, his brain hurt, and on top of it all, he was so done with this. He glanced over at his phone. She wouldn't. No. Probably not...

_Seung: Are you awake?_

He was surprised to get a quick reply.

_Rabbit: Always awake. Insomniac, my friend. What's wrong?_

_Seung: I need your help with something. Are you able to come over?_

_Rabbit: Of course! Send me the directions, and I'll be over soon._

He sent over the address. No directions were needed. She knew where to go. And within twenty minutes, the girl was knocking on the door. He allowed her in, being greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Seung!" Her voice was much louder now, unlike the other times they spoke to one another. "What do you need help with?"

"Emails," he replied. No other words. She knew. He didn't have to explain. He stepped aside, allowing her in. She went right to his laptop and got to work. 'Bad Habit'. That, along with red wings, were imprinted on the back of her tank top. He had seen that symbol all over San Paro. He smiled. Such a familiar thing for her. But what was her bad habit? What did it mean?

"Rabbit?" he spoke, making her look back. He nodded to her shirt. "What's 'Bad Habit' supposed to mean?"

"I have my secrets, too, Seung," she replied, looking back at the computer screen. "I'd rather not speak of it at the moment. Sorry."

He admired her small frame for a moment, before shaking his head.

A few hours passed. Seung was in the other room of his house, watching a movie. He trusted Rabbit wouldn't try to take anything. He knew she wasn't stupid. He knew he could trust her now.

"I'm done," The girl's voice made him snap his head towards her. She stood there, hands folded and hazel eyes staring into his white ones. "I was able to save any information from leaking out."

"Thanks, Rabbit," She nodded, turning her heels to leave. He got up, following her out. He opened the door for her, hearing a small 'thank you'. She walked out, but he stopped her once she got onto the porch.

"Hey," He reached a hand out, gently grabbing her shoulder. Such a gentle touch. How long had it been since he used this type of strength? Years, he knew that for sure. Violet. She was the last person who felt his soft touch. Couldn't say that anymore. A traitor she was, as well. "Thank you for everything. I appreciate you not leaving me to go with Jeung."

"He's a dick," she deadpanned, shocking him. Such language. He never heard her use it. "I like you more."

"Well... thanks..." What more was there to say? He thanked her. He was grateful. That was it. Right?

"Anytime, Seung. See ya!" She waved her hand. Their eyes locked one last time for that night. He shut the door, locking it and going back to where his laptop was. Nothing was moved, excluding that the device was now shut the prevent dust to embed itself into the keys. He smiled.

_Just once, I wondered what it would be like to be loved._

Another night. Seung groaned, stretching his limbs. He was bored. There was nothing to do, no one he wanted to talk to.

"Hey, Seung!" Scratch that. Rabbit walked into Club Gaijin, a smile on her face. Another social night, he figured. He smiled at this. Usually, the girl was all shut in. Finally finding out she had social anxiety a few weeks ago, he realized why she so quiet the first time they spoke.

"Hello, Rabbit," he greeted, giving her a hug once she got close enough. Her body was so small compared to his; so weak and fragile. But he knew better than that. He knew she was stronger than most thought she looked. "What are you doing here?"

"Decided I was done for the night, so I dropped by here to see you!" she replied happily, smiling growing larger as she looked into his white eyes. "Was that okay?"

"Yes," He released the girl, hearing a faint whine, though he shrugged that off.

For hours they were there, chatting away. The more they spoke, the more Rabbit hated Jeung. Betrayed and thrown aside. A horrible cousin.

"Do you have any family here?" Seung finally asked, looking at the girl. She shook her head.

"Wouldn't matter, anyways," she replied grimly, hazel eyes slowly filling with hate. "They said they don't wanna be around a _lowlife _like me. I'm nothing to them now."

He frowned behind the desert mask he always wore. So, she knew what it was like to be shut out by family. But by the way she made it sound, they all hated her.

"Who needs 'em though?" she chuckled, smiling returning. "I got you and a couple other Blood Roses. I'm fine!"

"Yeah," The night dragged on, and before Seung knew it, Rabbit was the one leaning against the counter, the male in front of her, his hands planted on the cold granite so she couldn't escape. Yeah. Like she would want to. Their lips were locked, passion seeming to be overwhelming between the two. It was funny, he thought. She was shorter than him by a foot. She had to stand on the tips of her toes for extra height, Seung still having to lean down in order for this to work. Cute.

Her face was on fire. He knew this. But she clung to Seung. Her nails gently dug into his red Infamy shirt. So small and fragile. He removed his hands from the counter, wrapping them around her waist and bringing her closer. Better than Violet. That's all he could think about. Well, that and how small she was compared to him. Five foot. So fucking short!

How long they were like that, he didn't know. Didn't care, either. When Rabbit finally pulled back, Seung didn't waste any time in latching onto her neck, biting gently and sucking. She fidgeted a bit at first, before finally settling down and giving in.

"F-fuck," she murmured, knees almost failing her. Seung kept her upright, smiling slightly. The mark that was forming made him feel pride. She was _his_. No one else could have her. Especially not Jeung. He had Violet and he got rid of her. He wasn't going to take Rabbit. Oh, no. He would happily kill his cousin before that happened.

Seung pulled his head back, smiling down at the red-faced girl. His white eyes locked with her hazel ones. Love, but a hint of embarrassment.

"You like?" he asked, pecking her lips once more. She nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed out, a small smile crawling onto her face. He finally let her go, both at a loss for words. What was there to say? I love you? Thanks? We should do that again sometime? Fuck, she didn't know. But, he did.

"You're _mine_," he spoke, voice low and almost deadly. "Never forget that. You're not allowed to go with my cousin, or anyone else."

She couldn't reply. Nothing came to mind when he said this. Once more, his strong arms wrapped her, but not in a loving way. This seemed... possessive. It made a chill crawl down her spine. Just like the blade of a knife, and it was taking its time.

"Mine," he repeated, this time softly. Well, fuck. Nothing more she could do now. San Paro wasn't too big, so she couldn't hide forever. Might as well embrace this!

"Yeah," She laid her head on his chest, a small smile creeping back onto her face. This would be okay, right? Seung was trustworthy, unlike his cousin. As long as she stayed _far_ away from that boy, this would be okay.

_Just once, I wondered what it would be like to have something that was mine, and not have it taken away._

"SEUNG! I'M BACK, MOTHERFUCKER!" The screech of his love was practically music to his ears. She made it back alive. He put the book down and got up, walking towards the front door, where Rabbit was taking off her earpiece, blood coating her body.

"Welcome home," he chuckled. She just gave him a large smile. Adrenaline still ran through her veins, and he knew this. "Have fun?"

"Fuck yeah I did!" she laughed, removing her boots and heading for the stairs.

"Hey!" She only got to the second step before his call stopped her. She looked back, tilting her head. A couple steps forward, and he gently grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her forward so that their lips connected for a short period of time. He was the one who pulled away, both smiling. She turned around, continuing up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash up. Seung went back into the living room, picking up the book and pen.

_I've always asked for those things, wondering what it would be like to be blessed with each one. And now, my little prayers have come true. Last thing I need to do is get rid of both Jeung and Charlotte. Then, the ones running the show will be me and my Rabbit._

_~Seung Bloodrose_


End file.
